The State of Louisiana
Jeanette Bonnefoy-Carriedo-Le Fayette-Jones is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers 'and she represents the state of Louisiana. Attributes 'Appearance Jeanette has pale skin, sleek black hair that reaches the middle of her back and golden brown eyes. She has a curvy body frame and she is rather tall. She often wears rather odd clothes. Her usual outfit is a short puffy sleeved white blouse that hangs off her shoulders, a long sleeved baby blue jacket with gold buttons (all of them undone) and white ruffles around the cuffs, collar and the hem that reaches the back of her knees, a black miniskirt and black knee high leather boots with a 3 inch heel. At Mardi Gras, she wears very extravagent dresses. During the American Civil War, she fought for the Southern Confederacy and her military uniform reflected that. However, she shortened the sleeves and added a grey miniskirt and black boots 'Personality and Interests' Jeanette has often been described as 'creepy' due to her interest in voodoo (although she's more borderline obssesed with it). Many of the other states (especially the northern ones) have said that if you get her angry or if she bears a grudge against you for any reason she might use her voodoo against you. Alfred himself has said that he's sometimes afraid of Jeanette. Despite that, Jeanette is generaly a very motherly and compassionate person. She bought many slaves including James La Fayette-Jones (Black/African-American America) during the time in America when slavery was still legal, but she did this to ensure that the slaves would be treated well and she would buy whole families and care for them. Jeanette loves a good party and she always loves to celebrate Mardi Gras and she invites the other states and Alfred to join her. It's one of the few times the other states and Alfred don't fear her or are intimidated by her. Jeanette loves to eat. She always manages to find an excuse to eat. She is particularly fond of Spanish food. 'Name' 'Jeanette' is a Hebrew name and it means 'gracious'. This may be a reference to how Jeantte would 'graciously' buy slaves, sometimes whole families, and care for them. 'Bonnefoy' is from when she was being cared for by Francis. 'Carriedo' is from when she was being cared for by Antonio. She took the name 'La Fayette' during the American Civil War. She, along with a few other southern states, changed their last names from 'Jones' to something else, she got the name from Howard (Mississippi). 'Jones' shows she is an American state. Relationships 'The States' The State of Mississippi (Howard La Fayette-Jones) Louisiana is known as the 'Child of the Mississippi' and this reflects her relationship with Howard. The two of them are very close and Howard is a kind of 'father figure' for Jeanette. Jeanette shows affection towards Howard by inviting him to Louisiana and extending the first Mardi Gras invitation to him. He is one of the few people who doesn't fear Jeanette. The Northern States Ever since the American Civil War, there has been some tension between the northern states and the southern states. The northern states still fear Jeanette due to her threats of using voodoo against them. 'The Countries' The United States of America (Alfred F. Jones) Jeanette harbours some resentment towards Alfred as he took James away from her and took him north shortly after the American Civil War. She still says that at the time James was a paid servant and that Alfred had no right to take him away from her. Alfred is sometimes afraid of Jeanette as she has treatened him with voodoo. Black/African-America America (James La Fayette-Jones) Jeanette bought James at a slave auction when he was probably around 18 in human years. She cared for him as he was her own son or her own brother and she taught him to read, write, speak different languages and count. They visit each other often and they are still close despite that Alfred took James away shortly after the American Civil War. France (Francis Bonnefoy) Jeanette got her name from Francis and she was his colony for a time. They are still very close although Francis spends most of his time looking at her 'assests' rather than listening to her when she's talking to him. This bothers Jeanette as she feels that Francis cares more about her body than her. This has caused her to not keep in contact very much with him. Spain (Antonio Fernandez Carriedo) For a time Jeanette was Antonio's colony and they still keep in touch. Jeanette says she enjoys Antonio's sunny personality and his company. However, she doesn't understand his love for tomatoes. 'Trivia' *Jeanette's birthday is the day Louisiana became an American state (April 30). Category:Female Characters